1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device and, more particularly, to a transparent organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of organic light-emitting display devices range from personal portable devices, e.g., MP3 players and mobile phones, to television sets due to their superior characteristics, e.g., wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and low amounts of power consumption. An organic light-emitting display device has self-light emitting characteristics, and weight and thickness of the organic light-emitting display device may be reduced since the organic light-emitting display device does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device.
Also, an organic light-emitting display device may be formed as a transparent display device by having transparent thin film transistors and transparent organic light-emitting devices. For example, when such a transparent display device is in an off-state, an object or an image positioned on a side of the device opposite to the user is transmitted to the user through patterns of organic light-emitting diodes, thin film transistors, and various wires, as well as through spaces between the various patterns.